The invention relates to a support rail to be mounted on a side of a cabinet of an article of furniture and to cooperate with a pull-out rail mounted on a side of a drawer to form a guide assembly to guide movement of the drawer into and out of the cabinet, the support rail including a front end to be fastened to a frame of the cabinet and a rear end extending longitudinally from the front end and to extend rearwardly into the cabinet without connection thereto.
In most furniture cabinets, furniture fittings are mounted on the side wall. However, some cabinets have very thin side walls and feature a face frame on which all the furniture fittings are mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,364 and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,200 show roller bracket assemblies for drawers, whereby the support rail is fastened to a horizontal and a vertical member of the face frame and extends into the interior of the cabinet without being connected to a side wall of the cabinet.